TUFF puppy terror in TUFF
by leonrock84
Summary: alright here we go and also follow me on twitter is @leonrock84


**TUFF puppy terror in TUFF**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE TERROR BEGIN**

in space

one astronaut was fixing the satellite when something crawl in the ship when the astronaut was done he go back to ship and fly back to earth with the thing inside bring it to earth

at the earth

the ship land on the pad and then the creature claw out and get to the shadow without someone see it it claw to the city of petropolis at night and then the creature claw in the window in someone room and then it claw on him

at the TUFF building

there was dudley going in the building (dudley) alright let's do it and then go to his office and then there is his partner kitty (kitty) hey dudley (dudley) what's up and then he hear something let fro the building (dudley) kitty i hear something (kitty) what is it (dudley) something from this building like a scream (kitty) it could be someone (dudley) let's find it and then dudley and kitty start looking for that noise they check on keswick lab and the (dudley) OH MY GOD (kitty) what happen (gasp) keswick is dead there is blood everywhere (dudley) it's like something exploded from his chest (kitty) who did it (dudley) maybe someone in this building i'm sure we need to tell the chief about this (kitty) good point and then they hear something in the vent (dudley) looks like we found it already (kitty) you think there is a monster in here (dudley) if there was a monster in real life i would be shock (kitty) can we follow it (dudley) sure but we need to tell him first (chief) i see everything already (dudley) chief (chief) you must follow who did it (dudley) alright c'mom kitty and then follow the noise they go every floor and then kitty think about something (kitty) dudley give me a boost to the vent (dudley) i don't see why not c'mom and then dudley lift kitty up and she open the vent cover she use the flashlight and then she see a tail and the tail move away (kitty) WHAT THE (dudley) do you see it and he put her down and said (kitty) there a tail and move and gone i think is a monster in building (dudley) yeah and the tooth fairy is real (kitty) what? (dudley) it's a joke now c'mom and then they go after it and then they hear vent pounding (dudley) i think we are getting close and then they hit a dead end (dudley) this is our stop and then dudley shoot the vent with his gun if he hit it and then the creature come down and then they see it and it is the xenomorph alien (xenomorph roar) (kitty) what is that (dudley) maybe that who kill him and he is ugly (xenomorph roar) and then the xenomorph walk to them dudley point his gun but the xenomorph grab dudley and throw to the side and hit the wall (kitty) DUDLEY (xenomorph roar) and then kitty is scared of the xenomorph she point her gun but the alien come close to her and swipe the gun his hand and then kitty run and then xenomorph run after her (xenomorpth roar) and then the xenomorpth jump up and crawl on the ceiling and then kitty grab a fire extinguisher and throw it and hit the xenomorpth fall down tot he floor and then some guy walk in and the xenomorph cut his throat open and bleed out (kitty) OH MY GOD (xenomorph roar) and then dudley jump from behind and on the back (dudley) not this time the xenomorph try to shake him off and then the xenomorph hit dudley on the wall make him let go and then jump up and crawl in the vent (kitty) we need to kill this thing before it can kill everyone else (dudley) but we have to get these people out of here first then we kill it (kitty) well hurry dudley and then dudley hit the alarm button make red light and the sound and dudley said (dudley) ever one get to the exit before the door closes there is a killer in this building now go go go and then everyone start panic and run to the exit but then the xenomorph come down from the vent and blocking the exit (xenomorph roar) and slashing at everyone with his claw and then the xenomorph grab a woman and use his little mouth from the inside to the hart killing her (xenomorph roar) (kitty) OH NO TOO LATE and then metal doors even the windows closes down now everyone is stuck with the alien (xenomorph roar)

to be continued for chapter 2


End file.
